Flanes
by shinobu-k
Summary: FFIII DS. La cosa con el humor mas absurdo que he ecrito nunca. Alus/Arc.


Arc estaba intentando remolonear un poco aquella mañana, cuando una piedra cruzó volando la habitación, rompiendo el cristal de la ventana a su paso. Pegó un brinco y, saliendo de la cama, se asomó para gritarle cuatro cosas al infeliz que había cometido tal fechoría (y encima le había despertado de su feliz sueño)

–¿Quién ha sido? ¡Te voy a meter mi vara por el culo, gilipollas!

Abajo, saludando con energía estaba el príncipe de Saronia, ataviado con sus mejores galas. Cualquiera habría pensado que era el día de su coronación oficial, pero eso había sido seis años antes, así que imposible.

–¡Oh, Arc, no me digas esas cosas! –enrojeció. Arc estaba empezando a perder la paciencia–. Vengo a recogerte.

–¿A recogerme para qué?

-¡Oh, Arc! –Alus se desplomó en el suelo, con la cara entre las manos.

–¿Qué?

–¡¡Saronia arde!! ¡¡Saronia está en llamas!! ¡Mujeres, niños, todos muertos! ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Dejar morir a mi pueblo?

Arc se asustó tremendamente. Le dijo que le esperara mientras se vestía. Alus obedeció y esperó abajo. Uno de los soldados que iba con él, le ayudó a levantarse, mientras otro le sacudía las rodillas. Justo en ese momento, Arc bajaba las escaleras de casa a toda velocidad.

–¡No es lo que piensas! ¡Yo sólo te quiero a ti!

–¿Qué dices? Estás muy raro. ¿Te has bebido una poción caducada otra vez? –frunció el ceño. Ante la negativa del chico, se encogió de hombros y se atusó el flequillo. Alus actuaba de una forma bastante extraña y Arc temió que fuera otra vez el monstruo aquel que dos años antes le había poseido–. ¿Esto es una trampa? ¿Qué tienes ahí?

–¿Ahí dónde? –se resistió el menor. Arc, igualmente metió la mano en su bolsillo derecho–. ¡No!

–¿Es un arma?

–No…

–Ah, perdona.

–No, si no me molesta. Sigue tocando.

–¿No tenemos algo que hacer? –le respondió un poco escamado. Cada vez resultaba más y más sospechoso. No parecía exactamente lo que se dice preocupado porque su pueblo se estuviera quemando…

–¡Ah, salvar Baronia!

–¿Qué coño es Baronia?

–Mi pueblo.

–Se llama Saronia…

–¡Yo a mi pueblo lo llamo como me sale de los huevos! –le espetó, cansado, arrastrándole hasta el chocobo que le había preparado especialmente para la ocasión.

Arc empezaba a pensar que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Era la primera vez que veía un chocobo dorado. Casi daba miedo acercarse, no fuera a romperse.

–¿Qué es eso?

–Soy un chocobo dorado, gilipollas.

–Hombre, si me lo dices así, me lo creo.

Espera. Recapitulando: Alus le despierta rompiéndole la ventana, le dice que Saronia se quema y entonces un chocobo dorado le habla… No iba a volver a desconfiar de las fechas de caducidad en la comida jamás. Si estaban ahí era por algo.

–Vale. Creo que es el sueño más raro que he tenido nunca. Venga, vamos allá, cojones. ¡Tenemos un chocobo que habla y un pueblo en llamas! ¡Viva!

–¡Y un plátano!

–¿Un plátano?

–Era por decir algo –se encogió de hombros el príncipe. Arc se subió de un salto. Para otras cosas no, pero para hacer el salto del chocobo, era único. Si no que se lo preguntaran a todos los incautos que habían pasado por su cama–. ¡Venga joder, vamos a matar a algunos molboles hijos de puta y luego a follar como cosacos!

–No te pases.

–A lo mejor he exagerao en lo de los molboles. Yo con matar uno ya me orgasmeo, no seamos ambiciosos, que como te rodeen, te dan por todos lados.

–Si, claro, más quisieras tú –suspiró el pelirrojo–. Que ya desde canijo apuntabas maneras. Agárrate a mí, anda, que vamos a despegar –avisó cuando vio que el chocobo iba cogiendo cierta velocidad para comenzar las maniobras del despegue.

–¡Faltaría más! –agarró bien a Arc, pero por sitios poco adecuados para el menester. Arc se desconcentró y el chocobo estuvo a un tris de comerse un árbol.

–¿DÓNDE ESTÁS TOCANDO?

–Donde puedo.

–Mira, no tengo nada contra ti. Si no fuera porque me siento culpable por haberte desvirgado siendo menor, lo haríamos, pero es que desde ese día, yo no he sido nunca el mismo.

–Para sentirte culpable, me lo hiciste ocho veces más. Seguidas. Y al otro día y al otro y al…

–Vale, cállate, he captado el mensaje. Estaba intentando ser sensato. Se supone que soy un adulto. Y tengo que hacer cosas de adulto.

–Como follarte a los pobres necesitados…

–Por ejemplo… ¡No! Como ser responsable y como… ser orgulloso y cascarrabias y todas esas posturas guays de autoridad y decir lo de "mientras vivas bajo este techo, harás lo que yo diga."

Se estaban acercando a Saronia y no se veía ni rastro de humo, y menos de llamas devorando los edificios.

–¿No estabas diciendo que…?

–Me has pillado –se rió Alus.

–No me jodas que eres un monstruo cabrón. No sé cómo voy a matarte ahora. Es mejor que esperes a que aterricemos o te lanzo Petra y te tiro al vació. ¿Por qué no me despierto ya?

–¡No te enfades! ¡Lo he hecho por tu bien, Arc! ¡Desde que me mandaste la quinta carta confesándome tus sueños secretos, no he podido dormir bien por las noches! Bueno, soy adolescente, eso es normal. Y mira, tengo vista perfecta, no creo que me quede ciego tan pronto, ¿no? A lo mejor sigo a este ritmo, dentro de unos años…

Abajo, en la arboleda frente al castillo de Saronia, cada vez más cerca según el chocobo iba descendiendo, se veían montones de cosas de las que Arc nunca había oído hablar. Quizá en leyendas, pero poco más. Había tesoros milenarios amontonados, tías abuelas a las que hacia siglos que no veía y de las que le pringaban la cara con besos asquerosos, filas de tartas, dulces y golosinas para reventar la dieta de un regimiento. Luneth le saludó con la mano. Refia estaba sacándose flan en una ensaladera. Al otro lado de los invitados, había una pila inmensa de libros de cualquier arte, tipo, especialidad y clase. Incluso estaba el Kamasutra enano, o el Bestiario para pervertidos (vamos que Alus iba descaradamente a saco) dos de los ejemplares más complicados y caros de conseguir. Eran casi tomos únicos (restringidos a dos unidades en todo el mundo) y Arc se temía que si los miraba, terminaría suplicándole de rodillas a Alus que le hiciera suyo. Porque si algo no podía soportar Arc era que alguien tuviera el libro más friki del mundo y él no pudiera presumir de tener su ejemplar, para refregárselo por las narices a los miembros del Club de Fans de los Pervertidos Disimulados, del cual era socio honorario.

–¿Qué es todo esto?

Había serpentinas, globitos, un pasillo con una alfombra roja, Refia comiendo más flan, un traje de mago blanco y uno de guerrero encima de un altar, detrás del cual Cid sonreía mientras se trincaba un cáliz de vino. Luneth seguía saludando alegremente. Le pareció ver a Ingus escondido detrás de los regalos, tratando de camuflarse detrás de una estatua de moguri, algo inútil, porque todo el mundo sabe que no son precisamente muy altos. Alus saltó y salió corriendo hasta el altar. Cogió el traje de mago blanco y se lo puso. Arc todavía no había podido decir nada. Miró a un lado y otro… y pellizcó al chocobo.

–Arranca.

–No lo intentes. Tiene una contraseña especial antirrobos que sólo yo sé desactivar.

–Bah, sé cual es. Mira: "Arc, fóllame"

Refia escupió un pedazo del flan que tenía en la boca, el cual fue a parar a la frente de Cid. Las tias se taparon los oídos o se escandalizaron, y la mayoría empezaron a salir en desbandada (por suerte para él) Ingus se asomó. Luneth gritó que él se apuntaba, aunque nadie supo entender a qué.

–No me subestimes.

–"Arc, chúpamela" –y el chocobo empezó a moverse.

–¡Nooooooo! –Alus se aferró a la pata del chocobo–. ¡Puedo explicártelo todo! ¡Espera!

Tenía un aspecto tan patético, que el pelirrojo no pudo evitar hacerle caso por una vez.

–Que sea rápido. Quiero despertarme ya.

–Sí, rapidísimo.

Arc bajó del chocobo a regañadientes. El flan había empezado a huir de Refia y Cid iba por la octava copaza del vino de garrafón que le había comprado el príncipe (que fuera rico no quería decir que fuera a agasajar con manjares al borracho de Cid)

Luneth era el encargado de los anillos. Alus dio un golpetazo en la mesa y Cid se despertó de su cabezada.

–Póntelo, cariño. Estás tan masculino con ese traje –los ojos le hacían chiribitas, y la baba era recogida por un sirviente encargado en exclusiva de ese complejo menester.

Arc pensaba seguirle la corriente porque sabía que, de un momento a otro, iba a levantarse con los gritos de Refia en la cocina, pegándole una paliza a un pulpo recién pescado para ablandarlo.

–Yo os declaro unidos en santo matrimonio baronial por la gracia que me otorga ser el mejor bebedor de… No, de ser el barco de un… Uy que fallo más tonto… Los anillos, chico, los anillos. ¡Yo no estoy borracho, me cago en la hostiaa!

Cogió la mano de Alus y le metió el anillo en el ojo izquierdo. Luego cogió la de Arc y se lo colgó en la nariz. Ingus saltó de pronto, tirando la estatua de moguri, que se rompió en cien mil pedazos, concretamente en cien mil quinientos cuarenta y siete. Cid estaba empinando el codo, y se desplomó hacia atrás.

–¡Yo tengo un impedimento! ¡Yo amo a ese hombre! –saltó Ingus, muy emocionado.

–¿Y a quién le importa? ¡Ya estamos casados! ¡Ahora Arc es todo mio!

–Sí, claro, como si casarse impidiera follar con otros –espetó el flan de Refia, entrometido y cabrón como todos los de su especie–. Porque mi mujer me puso los cuernos con otros. Si no, ¿cómo os explicáis que yo sea un flan azul, ella amarilla y los críos salen verdes?

Era de sentido común, ya que de la mezcla del amarillo y el azul, sale el verde, pero cualquiera le explicaba eso a un flan, con lo volubles que eran.

–¡Hazme el salto del chocobo, Arc! ¡Estoy preparado!

–¡He dicho que yo amo a ese hombre!

–A nadie le importa, Ingus –se metió Refia, con los carrillos llenos del pobre flan, que gritaba "asesina" dentro de su boca–. Te dije que yo era mejor partido pero noooo, noooooo… ¡El señorito tenía que dejar que Arc le metiera la vara por el culo! ¡Te dije que te iba a gustar! ¡Te lo dije, hijo de puta! ¡Pero no le paraste! ¡No le paraste y la vara se rompió! ¡Era miiiaaaa! ¡Era mi vara! ¡Estábamos enamorados! ¡Íbamos a casarnos! ¡Y tú la rompiste! ¡Mataste al amor de mi vida! ¡Hijo de puta! –le soltó un guantazo y Luneth tuvo que sujetarla para que no le diera la paliza de su vida. Nunca había visto a Refia tan nerviosa desde el día del entierro. La verdad era que había sido una chica muy fuerte y se había esforzado por olvidarla, pero era muy difícil cuando veías morir a la persona (bueno a la vara) a la que querías más que a nadie en la vida. Había intentado rehacer su vida con un bastón y con una espada, pero le hacía demasiado daño y no funcionó.

–Vámonos a mi habitación –metió mano Alus. Arc se dejó hacer, aunque normalmente le gustaba hacerse el difícil, pero como el principito insistia, no le iba a negar el gusto.

–Hmm… Bueno, porque me lo pides así y porque Ingus me tiene hasta los huevos. ¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta de que sólo me da morbo si se viste de mago blanco?

–¡Si me lo hubieras dicho antes! –le chilló el aludido.

–Hoy hay croquetas de flan azul con salsa de hierba del eco –sintió una palmada en la mejilla. Era la voz de Refia. Sabía que había sido un sueño. Entreabrió los ojos.

–Buenos días, cariño. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

Pegó un brinco y se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su habitación. Estaba en el palacio de Saronia. Frente a él estaba Refia, sí, pero giró a la derecha y el principito le sonrió y se colgó de su cuello para besarlo. Estaban desnudos. Los dos. Y tenía un anillo en el dedo izquierdo.

–¡Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¿Qué he hecho?


End file.
